First Date
by LBx
Summary: Kai's thoughts during his first date with Rei. shounen ai


A/N: This is just a little something I thought up the other day. I hate the voice I used, but I'm lazy and have homework so I don't feel like rewriting it *sweatdrops* That, and it probably wouldn't get posted for another couple months if I didn't do it now.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, OOC-ness, Kai POV  
  
Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Beyblade.  
  
This is dedicated to Lady AA-chan, who brought up the idea in one of our emails. Thanks for the inspiration (even though it was intended for another fic, heh). Hope you enjoy this!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The silence was closing in on us, sending both of us fleeing into our own heads. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and tried to concentrate on my driving, attempting to keep reality at bay.  
  
We were going on a date.  
  
The idea was ridiculous, really. Us, dating? What the hell were we thinking? I wanted to turn the car around and drive back to the hotel, but a worse fate would greet me there. Tyson had been teasing me all week, while Max and Kenny would stifle their laughter whenever I walked into the room. If we showed up now . . .  
  
You squirmed in your seat, reaching out to turn on the radio. Music blasted through the quiet atmosphere of the car, causing me to sigh internally. Disturbance was a blessed thing. You fiddled with the controls for a while, changing around the stations, trying to find something you liked. By the time you had found something we were pulling into the parking lot of the movie theatre.  
  
We were back to square one.  
  
Silence.  
  
After a minute you unbuckled your seatbelt, turning to look at me. Seeing my own anxity mirrored in your eyes was a small relief, a very small relief.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I, I guess we should go in?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
You shot me a tight smile and opened the door, stepping out on to the pavement. I didn't want to leave the car. I wanted to suddenly wake up and realize this was some kind of twisted dream. But you shattered that hope by rapping on the driver's window, looking worried that I hadn't gotten out. Collecting my calm, I joined you outside, where we began our silent trek toward the theatre.  
  
We still hadn't spoken when we'd purchased our tickets, and I could see the silence was starting to drive you insane. Amber eyes glanced around the theatre in an almost frantic fashion, widening when you found the snack counter.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat!" You exclaimed, still looking anxious. "Want anything?"  
  
"No. You buy what you want, I'll go save our seats."  
  
You opened your mouth to speak, and then clamped it shut, nodding. I watched you get into line; decided you were safe, and made my way into the theatre.  
  
I wasn't much of a moviegoer, so I didn't know what seats were best. But the thought of sitting front row unnerved me (like hell I wanted everyone behind watching me) so I chose seats in the back row. I glared at anyone who tried to sit by me, scaring them all to the front of the theatre. But one girl was unfazed as she slid into one of the seats in front of mine, turning to smirk at me.  
  
"You must be on a date." I glared at her, and her smirk deepened. "I first timer, I see. Well, you do realize the couples that sit back here don't watch the movie, right? Most of them flirt and make out."  
  
What the fu-  
  
"Kai!" You waved at me from the end of the row, excusing yourself as your slid past the people sitting on the end: small popcorn was in one hand, and a drink in the other. Some people were shooting us curious glances, and some, like that girl, were smirking.  
  
"These seats okay?" I asked, much to the amusement of my new 'friend'.  
  
You shrugged. "Whatever ones you like are fine with me." Sitting down, you set your drink in the cup holder, resting the popcorn on your lap. The silence was looming over us again, threatening to consume. I was beginning to wonder why people enjoyed going on dates. We had hardly talked since we got in the car, barely able to meet each other's eyes. Who would volunteer to go through this?  
  
I caught you watching me. You didn't try to hide the fact that'd you'd been staring, instead raising your eyes and matching my gaze. It was something we often did, matches gazes, almost like we could communicate with our eyes. I tried to translate what you were telling me, but the theatre darkened then, and you looked toward the screen.  
  
The first half of the movie is a total blur in my mind. All I can remember is watching the glow of the screen reflect in your eyes, the light dancing over you skin. I was soon roused from my inner thoughts, however, by a moan; the couple on the end of our row had begun to devour each other's mouths. When I saw your eyes flicker over to them I froze. God, tell me I wasn't expected to do that with you. Your eyes found mine in the dark and you smiled at me. It was a kind smile; one of the ones that made my stomach do flips, and you went back to watching the film.  
  
Clothes rustling met my ears next, and I ground my teeth together. A mixture of moans and giggles came from the end of the row, the couple shamelessly making out. I glared at them for a while, and I guess the girl finally sensed it, because she glanced at me, flushed and made her boyfriend go back to watching the movie. Beside me, I heard you laugh. You had been watching me the whole time, obviously finding the entire ordeal amusing.  
  
I'm glad someone did.  
  
"Kai?" You leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Fine," I growled in reply, making sure to send another glare toward the couple. You chuckled and grew silent again.  
  
I was finally able to focus on the movie, noting it was some sort of action film. Being so engrossed with you, I had been able to block out all the explosions and gunshots, or perhaps I was just use to them, since Tyson loved these types of films. But just as I was getting the gist of the film, an arm rose in the air before me, blocking my vision. I watched as the man slipped it around his girlfriend's shoulders, allowing her to lean in closer to him. His girlfriend, the girl from before, sent a wink back at me, nodding toward you. Glancing around the theatre, I noticed a lot of couples sitting like that.  
  
Arm around the shoulder . . . I could do that.  
  
Lifting my arm, I went to set it on your shoulders, but paused before I touched you. In that moment of hesitation you turned to look at me, catching me off guard. I quickly lowered my arm. I could feel an annoying blush creeping over my cheeks, and I hoped you couldn't see that weakness in the dark. Then your arm brushed against mine on our shared armrest, and you reached out and laced our fingers together in an innocent fashion.  
  
We were holding hands.  
  
We were holding hands on our first date.  
  
After that gesture was made, I had no hope of paying attention to the movie. All I could focus on was this strange new reality I had been thrown into, where you wanted to hold my hand and spend time with me. Your hand was warm in mine, and I couldn't help but marvel at how well they seemed to fit together. It felt . . . nice.  
  
I was just getting comfortable when the lights came on, credits rolling on the screen. You rose with everyone else, tugging at my hand and heading for the exit. There was still silence between us, but now it was a comfortable silence, as if by joining our hands we now shared some kind of understanding.  
  
When we reached the car you turned and smiled at me, asking, "So, what was your favorite part?"  
  
" . . . " My favorite part? I didn't pay attention to a single thing in that film! Your smile widened, eyes dancing in amusement.  
  
"I knew you weren't paying attention," you said in response to my silence.  
  
You knew . . . Shit. I'd probably broken some stupid code of dating. The date was 'go to the movies' and I had failed to actually watch the film. Now you'd never talk to me again, leaving the team because it would be awkward to see each other everyday.  
  
"I wasn't paying attention either," you admitted, still smiling at me. "I was distracted by the attractive guy next to me."  
  
" . . . "  
  
Attractive guy . . . I bet it was that guy making out with his girlfriend. Damn it, I should have picked better seats.  
  
I guess all of this passed across my face, because you started laughing, wrapping your arms around me in a hug.  
  
"I was talking about you, Kai!"  
  
Oh.  
  
Something urged me to wrap my arms around you in return, and we stood beside the car, bodies molded into a comfortable embrace. And when you looked up at me, amber eyes bright, I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at me lips.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, eh?" You murmured softly.  
  
"No, it wasn't." I watched as your eyes fluttered shut, your head leaning up to press our lips together. The kiss was another simple, innocent gesture that sent heat roaring through my insides, making everything seem surreal again. But here we were, standing in the parking lot, sharing a gentle kiss on our first date.  
  
Our drive back to the hotel was filled with another comfortable silence. You were staring out the window, still smiling, no doubt thinking about what we'd tell the others. We took the stairs to our team's hotel suite; you had taken hold of my hand as soon as we'd left the car, and I was in no rush to have you let go. Moments later, standing outside of the suite doorway, we stared at each other, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Thanks for, you know." You said in a quiet voice, giving me a shy smile. "I had fun."  
  
I wanted to reply, but words failed me and I found myself kissing you again. Just as I felt your lips parting to deepen the kiss, the hotel door opened and Max's giggle-like laugh rang out.  
  
We jumped apart to find our teammates watching us; Max trying not to laugh, Tyson gaping and Kenny giving us a smirk. I had a feeling I was failing miserably at hiding my embarrassment, but you just winked at me and raised your head, announcing, "it's not polite to stare, guys."  
  
The brats all snapped out of their trances, protesting that they weren't staring, and that they had been worried about the two of us. It was a load of bull, but neither of us said anything. They began to shot questions at you then, and I took my leave, wandering back to our shared bedroom. Dranzer was sitting on the desk but for once in my life, I didn't feel like practicing.  
  
I took to staring out the window when I heard you enter the room, coming up to wrap your arms around me. My arm found your shoulder (the position was quite comfortable) and we looked at each other, neither of us hiding our grins.  
  
"Kai, are we practicing next Tuesday?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not if you have something else in mind."  
  
You shot me a toothy grin, tightening your embrace. "What do you think about a second date?"  
  
I think the answer to that would be yes.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
